


Practical Exam

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's studies pay off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Exam

**Title:** Practical Exam  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry's studies pay off.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Humor/Romance  
 **Warnings:** Fluff  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=thrbrooke)[**thrbrooke**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=thrbrooke) 's birthday. Her requested words: dedicated, goddess, sweet  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Practical Exam

~

Draco stirred when he noticed the light was on. “You’re up late,” he murmured sleepily to Harry’s back.

“Reading,” Harry replied. “Am I keeping you up?”

Yawning, Draco sat up, leaning over Harry’s shoulder. “It’s the third night this week. You’re quite dedicated to that book.”

Harry blushed. “Hermione recommended it.”

“Oh?” Draco grabbed the book and read the title. “‘Nurturing Your Inner Goddess?’” He grinned. “How sweet.”

“Shut it, you,” Harry muttered. “It gives tips on how to give blow jobs.”

Draco’s eyebrow went up. “In that case, continue your study. The practical exam will be in the morning.”

~  



End file.
